A peripheral component interconnect (PCI) is a local computer bus for attaching hardware/processing devices in a computer. The PCI bus supports functions found on a processor bus in a standardized format that is independent of any particular processor. The PCI bus communicates with the operation system using device driver software. When there are two or more hardware/processing devices performing and/or rendering the same function, the PCI bus relies on the device driver software to maintain coherency of workload between the two or more hardware/processing devices.